


How

by hunters_retreat



Series: The HPOE [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, The Happiest Place On Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a hunt that Dean has trouble believing in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How

 

“You’d just need pixie dust and-”

 

 

“Dean.”

 

 

“Or I could get you a teddy bear and those pajama’s where the butt falls open…”

 

 

Sam groaned.  He’d hoped Dean would be more mature on the second day , but who was he kidding?  If there was one character here that resembled his brother, it was this.  The boy who never grew up.

 

 

Dean’s smiled widened as he purred into Sam’s ear.  “Then again, you’d make a great Tiger Lily.  I could tie you to a post and save you all night long.”

 

 

And damned if that didn’t make him wanna say how.

 

 


End file.
